1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a differential signal correction circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a mobile telephone, a wireless transmission system, and the like include a receiving device, which may use a single antenna to receive a signal. These receiving devices may often operate with harmonic distortion and common mode noise after signal processing via a chip, but these receiving devices are often plagued with bad signal to noise ratio (SNR).
Accordingly, there is a need for a differential signal correction circuit that has a good signal to noise ratio (SNR).